Birthday Surprise
by yankeegirl14
Summary: Daryl and Merle have a little sister Nora and it's her birthday, what will the boys do. Just a cute oneshot based off of another story that's in progress. Please read and review and enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead but I looove the show! This is just a one shot that I made because I have had too much on my mind to continue with my other story 'Their Sister'. I have not forgotten about the other story I just wanted to write something short so people had something to read. If you haven't read 'Thier Sister' please do and tell me what you think about it:) Sorry for any spelling errors and I really hope you guys like this!**

**Also this is just before the Zombie Apocalypse happens.**

The day had been hot and my brothers were at work again. The cabin we moved in after my dad died was small and very boring there wasn't much to do and I wasn't allowed out in the woods by myself when the boys weren't home. I didn't really think it was fair though because today I turned nine years old! And that pretty much meant that I was an adult, but they still always treated me like I was a baby.

As I remembered it was my birthday I felt a little sad. It's not like I expected pancakes and presents when I woke up, our family had never been like that, but I mean a "Happy Birthday" wouldn't have hurt. I knew money was tight so I didn't really expect anything but that didn't mean that I wanted to be alone. But I really didn't have choice, I understood that both the boys had to work. Them working was the only way we would have money, Daryl had explained that to me when I was upset about them leaving before. I always apreciated how hard Daryl and Merle both worked. Never once had I gone to bed hungry since we left our old trailer after dad died. I also never went to school in rags, sure we bought clothes many times at a thrift store but they were always on the nicer side. I knew many kids whose parents or guardians didn't care if their kids were hungry or dirty, not saying that I was never dirty but Daryl always made me bathe, their parents just weren't responsible I guess.

I can't count the number of times I had shared my lunch with Toby Kelly, or some other trailer park kid, because his daddy had gotten fired again or that all his mama seemed to buy was cigarettes and cans of beer. I never judged his family though because Toby was my friend and he never judged mine niether. I still felt bad for him though, so did my brothers I guess because on more than one occasion when Toby was looking rather smaller than he should be the boys would let him stay with us for a few days, trying to fatten him back up with venison, potatoes and greens.

Many people think that the Dixon brothers are cold hearted and down right nasty people, but there not. Daryl has a heart as big as a lion and Merle, even though he could be cold and rough, could show compassion when people really needed it. Both boys had a soft spot for kids who grew up like them and they treated Toby as if he was one of our cousins. Toby was always welcomed at our house but I guess he had earned that right when he practically saved me from my dad.

The boys were very protective of me and always took care of whatever was bothering me as long as I wasn't just being a baby about it, well Daryl more so than Merle. When I started kindergarten though I realized that the boys wouldn't be there to protect me from anything. My first day I had played in the corner by myself, wishing that I had the confidence to go play with the other kids, but from years of living with my dad I had little to none. That first day was hard and I went home crying and refusing to go the next day when Daryl had asked me how my day was.

_Flashback_

"I'm never, ever, ever going to school again!" I cried into the pillows.

"Well that's too bad little missy but you have to go to school." Daryl told me in his gruff voice. I remember Merle coming in at that moment and asking what the hell I was crying over. Daryl told him that I probably didn't like being without them and that I was to shy to make other friends.

Before school had started Daryl was always home with me when my dad and Merle went to work. Not that dad ever had a steady job for that long... But I always had Daryl at home with me and if he couldn't be there for some reason than he took me over to our Aunt's for the day. Although now that I had school to be in he could go and get a job instead of playing House Mother, as Merle would call it. I didn't start staying home by myself until I was in the second grade and it no longer was an option. Childcare was too expensive and someone was always supposed to be home only a couple hours after I had gotten out of school anyways.

Merle scoffed at me, "Really? That's what your crying about? Well dry up those tears darlin' fore I give ya something real to cry about. You should be happy to go to school, it gets you outta this hell hole." That was the last thing he said as he walked out the door.

Daryl rubbed my shoulder and looked at me, his face just a hint softer. "You heard him Nora, straighten up fore he makes ya. I know that you don't like being places that you don't know but you need to toughen up a little and stop being so scared. You're gonna be fine, hear me?" I gave him a little nod and he placed a rough kiss to my forehead before getting off of the bed we shared in his, Merle's and mine's room.

"Wipe them tears and don't let Merle see ya crying again tonight. You ain't gotta worry bout pops cause he's in the slammer again... But show Merle an' me you can be brave okay? No more of this baby crap." Than he too left. I calmed down some and wiped my eyes before going into the kitchen. Always wanting to make sure I was forgiven or liked again, i walked up to Merle as he was making dinner at the stove and wrapped my arms around his thigh. He smiled and rubbed my head with one hand while he took a pull on his beer using the other. He went back to cooking and shooed me out of his work space, so I went to find Daryl. He was outside working on the beat up Chevy again, his head bent and hands fiddling with some engine part. I slowly crept up behind and jumped on his back. I felt his back muscles tense and saw his hands close into fists before he relaxed and realized it was just me. He playfully pushed me off of him and I landed in the dirt on my butt which made both of us laugh a little. Growing up with these boys had taught me how to be tough when it came to rough housing.

"Can I help?" I asked him when I had stood up,

"Sure." My eyes lit up at the thought of getting to hang out with him. H

He walked over to the run down shed and grabbed a step-stool. Than I was lifted by my armpits and placed on it so I could see under the hood. For the next half hour we told jokes and Daryl showed me the parts of a car and had me get him whatever tools he needed til Merle called us back in to eat.

"Thank you lil' Darlin' for the help." He said as he lifted me and put me on his hip.

"Your welcomed." I giggled.

"It's welcome baby not welcomed." He corrected. I just shrugged and played with a strand on his shirt that was coming loose.

"Alright go wash your hands and get ready for supper." Daryl said he sat me down and swatted me playfully. I giggled and tried to dodge but Daryl was, and would always be, faster than me.

We all ate dinner together in the living room and afterwards Daryl and Merle told me about their times at school, whether they were lies or not, so I wouldn't be so scared for tomorrow. We talked and wrestled around until it was time for me to go to bed. The next day I woke up with a new attitude about going to school. Partially because of the funny stories the boys had told me the night before and partially because Merle told me if I threw a tantrum he was gonna beat me. I knew he would _never _do that but the threat was enough to give myself an attitude check. I went to school that day feeling a little better and even had enough courage to meet my best friend, Toby.

_Flashback ends_

I looked around the house but there was nothing to do. I was lonely and didn't want to be alone on my birthday. And I really didn't want to admit it but I was actually really hurt that my brothers didn't even say something to me before they left. They have never forgotten my birthday before, so what did I do wrong this year? I was sure I hadn't done anything that would make them _that _mad but that didn't stop me from wondering. So sad and lonley I crawled onto the couch with a blanket and put in the VCR movie of _The Little Mermaid. _I was asleep within minutes of when the movie started.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

I awoke to the door closing and two gruff voices talking to each other. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:00 already. The boys usually come home around 5:00 so they were a little late which was weird. I got up and stretched and went to the kitchen to find my noisy brothers. They both had smiles on their faces until they saw me, than as if I was a magician I made them disappear.

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

Merle just looked at me. "Go to your room."

I was shocked and speechless. "What? Why?"

"Do not make me repeat myself Nora." He said as he took a step towards me. I looked at Daryl but his face clearly said that he was not helping me out this time. _What did I even do this time?_ So I ran to my room and slammed the door, regretting it a second later when I thought of how mad the boys would be. But no one came to yell at me. As time passed, I could hear them laughing and moving around the house and I was suddenly angry. Here they are having a good time and I'm in my room for whatever reason and it's my birthday to top it off. I didn't mean to sound like a spoiled brat but I just couldn't understand what I had done wrong. So I just waited.

Eventually Daryl came to get me.

"Hey." He said. I just glared at him. "You mad about something?"

I tried to mimic a sort of 'duh' face but all that did was make Daryl laugh.

"Well come on out, I've got something to show you."

With angry tears pooling in my eyes, I crossed my arms and shook my head. "No I don't want to see it."

He studied me for a moment before saying, "Well too bad." With that he flipped me over his muscled shoulder and walked towards our small living room. When he put me on the ground I was about to yell at him but than stopped.

The whole living room had been decorated in blue and red streamers and on the couch sat Merle and Toby, both smiling at me. My mouth hung open and I turned around and gave Daryl the biggest hug ever. He chuckled and picked me up again, only to throw me on the couch next to Merle. Merle roared with laughter and held me on his lap for a moment. I looked around me and smiled at Toby.

"I thought you all forgot." I said sheepishly.

"Never little missy." Daryl said as he ran his hand through my hair.

"You know I would never forget, even if your big dumb brothers did." Toby smirked.

Daryl cuffed him in the back of the head playfully, while Merle mumbled, "You little shit."

We all laughed and than Merle set me on the ground beside him. "Besides," he said. "If we forgot about your birthday how would we give you a birthday beatdown?" That was when I realized they all had devilish smiles on their faces, so I did the smartest thing... I ran. We chased each other around the house and rough housed til we were all out of breath. Than Daryl cut the cake they had bought and gave me my present. It was small and fit in my palm perfectly. _Hmmm_... I opened the wrapping and saw the greatest gift ever! Inside was a small pink camouflage pocket knife. I had wanted one for such a long time and was so excited to finally have one so I could be like the boys. I thanked them and gave them both a hug, which they happily returned.

After all that we sat around the living room and watched some movies. Toby was spending the night so we had set sleeping bags on the floor while Merle took the armchair and Daryl the couch that was right behind us. I looked around and saw the smiling faces of everyone and realized something. This was my family, it was small and rough around the edges but to me it was perfect and I never wanted it to change. Although life seemed to have different plans for me...


End file.
